No Light, No Light
by anastasiavanderbilt
Summary: Anastasia Vanderbilt has only been working for S.H.I.E.L.D a few months. Her entire world comes crashing down on her when she meets Loki, an Asgardian prince hellbent on ruling the world with the help of the Tessaract, and an impending invasion by a violent race of creatures known as the Chitauri. LokixOC oneshot OOC Loki


I sighed rubbing my eyes, which hurt from staring at the computer for several hours. I had been working for Fury Corp for a few months now, so I should be used to doing all of this work. I was recruited by Nick Fury himself for two reasons. The first was my computer skills, which were almost on par with Bruce Banner and Tony Stark. The second was that I was a master with a gun and I could hit any target. So I was asked to be aboard Fury Corp's flying fortress with the newly formed Avengers. Tony had returned a little while ago with the Norse God Thor and the villain Loki, who was placed into a glass cell over a hole in the ship so he could be thrown out at any moment. I was working on the security system for Loki's cage. There wasn't much more I could do from the lab though, I was going to have to go to the cage and use the computer there.

The door to the lab opened causing me to look up from the computer. "Ah there's my beautiful angel Anastasia." Tony grinned walking into the room.

I rolled my eyes smiling. I was used to Tony goofing around like this. He had flirted with me when he met me, but when he found out what I can do, he grew to respect me. I raised my hand in acknowledgement. "Hey Tony. Welcome back."

Tony took the seat in front of his computer and rubbed his shoulder. "Damn that guy was strong."

I giggled. "Well at least you got the guy."

"Yeah Bruce and I now have to study his staff. Oh, that reminds me. Fury wanted you to work on the cage."

I stood up. "Alright I was planning on going down there anyway. You and Bruce have fun."

Tony grinned. "I'm sure I will. I always love playing with new toys." I smiled and waved to him leaving the room. I weaved my way down the winding halls avoiding soldiers that were doing their job. The cell was in the rear of the fortress. I entered the door closing the door behind me.

"Oh, seems I have a visitor." A smooth and deep voice said. I looked up and got my first glimpse of this guy Loki. He had long black hair that fell to his shoulders pushed behind his ears letting me clearly see his ice blue eyes. He was wearing a green outfit and was grinning when he saw me.

I walked down the stairs. "So you're this Loki I've been hearing about. I thought you'd be bigger."

"It's not always about size love." Loki said walking towards the glass. "You have me at a disadvantage though. I don't know your name."

"Anastasia." I walked over to the computer and started typing.

"Anastasia, what a beautiful name. It's almost worth getting locked in this cage to meet you."

"I'm not letting you out." I continued to type.

"You wound me. Can't I just talk to a pretty girl?"

I glanced at him. "From what I hear, probably not. Really taking over the world? Not a very creative idea."

"It's still worth it and I have been looking for a queen."

"Save it." I grinned. "I'm going to make it so even the hulk couldn't break out of that thing. So you'll be out of luck, especially without your staff."

"You wouldn't be very strong without that little gun." Loki commented glancing at the gun strapped to my hip.

I shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. You won't get to know because you're locked in there." I hit enter putting the system in place. "And there we go." I walked over and patted the glass. "Enjoy your new home because you're not getting out of that anytime soon."

Loki put his hand over where mine was. "You've got brains," he grinned, "I like that. I decided I will take you, by force if I need to."

"Right, good luck with that." I walked to the door. "See ya Mr. Little Villain." I left the room waving over my shoulder. Interesting guy, too bad he was evil.

Several days later, I was walking down the hall having finished checking my work. Suddenly there was a loud crash the entire fortress tilting to the left causing me to crash into the wall. I rubbed my shoulder which had slammed on the wall. An alarm went off as well as flashing light.

"Anastasia." I heard in the earpiece in my ear. It was Nick Fury.

I stood up straight and put my fingers against the ear piece so I could hear him better. "Yes sir, I'm here. What's going on?"

"Some of that man Loki's men attacked. They blew out one of the engines. Army boy and Stark are on there way to fix it now." He reported. "I want you to go down to the cage and make sure he doesn't get out."

"Alright sir, I'm on my way there now. I'll report in if anything happens." I walked down the hall carefully with the hall tilted and the people running every direction it wasn't easy. After an eternity, I opened the door to the room and stepped in shutting the door behind me.

"As if it isn't Anastasia." Loki grinned seeing me. "What's all that noise out there?"

I shrugged. "Seems a plane got too close and freaked out a few people." I walked down the stairs keeping an eye on him. "I came to make sure our Mr. Little Villain wasn't panicking."

"If you say so." Loki watched me as I walked over to the computer. "So you're going to keep me company?"

"For now if seems so." I started to type on the computer checking on the damage to the fortress. I'll be able to know when the engine is fixed this way. "So just ignore me and do what you normally do."

"Fantasize about you." Loki purred and I felt a shiver run down my back. "I would love to see how you use that gun of yours."

"Too bad for you, that I have no reason to use it." I kept my eyes on the screen checking the cameras. I heard the sound of a door opening and my head snapped up to the door to the room. It was still closed. "What the…" I yelped as two arms wrapped around me from behind pinning my arms to my sides. Also a leg was pressed to the back of mine to keep me from kicking back.

"You should have kept your guard up." Loki grinned placing his chin on my shoulder.

"H-how did you get out?" I had just checked the system. I hadn't seen anything wrong with it.

"That's my little secret. Now like I said before, I'm going to make you my queen by force if I have to." I struggled trying to get one of my limbs free so I could attack him. It was no use, he was stronger than me and he had me stuck. "Seems it's the hard way." I felt something slam into the back of my neck. My vision went black and my body went limp.

When I finally came to, I had a splitting headache. I groaned putting my hand to my forehead rubbing it lightly. Once the pain subsided a bit my eyes fluttered open where I saw a white ceiling, not the normal metal ceiling in the fortress. I sat up quickly finding that I was laying on a black leather sofa in a large living room. There was a bar against one wall and the opposite wall was completely made of windows.

"Ah so your finally awake." My head whipped around towards the voice. Loki entered the room looking much like how I last saw him, but now he wore a helmet with two long horns coming out of it. "I thought that I hit you too hard."

I rubbed the back of my neck remembering it. "I could argue with that. Where are we?"

"It used to be Stark Tower. Now it's mine."

"Stark Tower…" Tony wasn't going to be happy with this. "Why did you bring me here?"

Loki sat on the couch next to me making me move away from him. "I told you, you're going to be my queen."

"Would you stop kidding and tell me the truth?"

Loki sighed leaning back. "You interested me."

I blinked. "I interest you?"

"You weren't scared of me when you first met me."

I raised an eyebrow. "Sorry to tell you Mr. Little Villain, you're not very scary looking."

"That's another thing. You joked around. Everyone else came in to question me or try to intimidate me."

I shrugged. "I don't really have the look to be intimidating."

"Doing this alone was boring so I brought you alone because you were interesting." Loki leaned closer to me grinning. "It does help that you're so beautiful."

I looked away hiding my heating cheeks. "Why are you doing this anyway? There has to be another reason for all this."

"I'm trying to prove a point to someone. I'm proving that I can be king. If not one world, another will do. I'll become the king of this world and prove I can do it." Loki said staring at the window, but I saw a flash of pain go through his eyes. It was a look of someone with a rough past. "I have to prove myself."

"You're the younger brother aren't you?"

"How did you know?"

"You want to prove yourself. Probably show your better than that brother of yours Thor." Loki twitched at the name. "So I'm right."

"So what if you are?"

"There are other ways."

Loki stood up. "It's too late for that. The portal is about to open and this world will be mine."

"They're going to try to stop you."

"And I'll fight."

"I could have it so they go easy on you."

Loki turned to face me. "Oh? Why would you do that?"

"I don't think you're a bad person. Just doing bad things."

Loki put his hands on either side of my head caging me. "So you're going to protect me, huh?"

I felt the blush return to my cheeks. "I'm just giving you a chance to fix this. You seem like you need someone to reach out and help."

"Well thank you Anastasia." Loki leaned down placing his lips on mine. My eyes widened, but I didn't push him away. It might be wrong, but I found myself enjoying the kiss. Loki pulled back before I could think about returning the kiss. "You will make a perfect queen."

"You're not going to stop?"

"I can't, it's too late." I saw a flash of blue. "The gate is open and your friends will be here soon. If you want to escape, now would be the time."

I shook my head. "No."

"No?"

"No." I stood up and stood in front of Loki. "I said I was going to help you and I will. I won't help you take over the world, but I'll make sure you don't get killed at least."

Loki's arms wrapped around my waist. "I'll be happy for your help." He leaned in and kissed me again. I stiffened for a moment, before my eyes slid closed and I kissed him back. Loki might be Mr. Little Villain, but in that moment I saw the pain in his heart and wanted to help him. I couldn't help being attracted to him from the start.


End file.
